I Found Her
by SkyWarriorKirby
Summary: "It's okay to like girls..not a weird one...but find one like me..." Naruto smiled to himself as he stared at the sky. "I found her.." NaruSaku, MinaKushi flashbacks. Don't read if you don't like Sakura or whatnot.


**Note: Some of the flashbacks Naruto might not have really known correctly in the anime. Let's just say he does, alright? **

"_It's okay to like girls… just not weird…find one…like me…"_

The current Nine Tails jinchuuriki smiled to himself as he remembered what his mother had told him. '_Find someone like you? It's that easy, okaa-chan.' _He looked back at his memories that were days, weeks, months, and even years ago. He already had a girl in mind, and she was exactly like her. She was definitely not weird, but she's like her alright. If he can recall her own memories that she would sometimes tell to him, it would make much more sense.

"_Geez, your forehead is so big – it's practically a billboard!" This young girl tried to hide her large forehead with her bangs, but it just made her get even more teased. Her childhood friend, Yamanaka Ino, did help her deal with that by giving her that red headband that makes her look much cuter. _

Sure Naruto wasn't in her childhood that much at that time, but if he were there, he would've helped her as well, besides Ino. Then he thought about his mother's childhood of what she had told him.

"_Tomato! You have a fat, round face with red hair! A tomato that everyone hates could never be accepted as Hokage!" Kushina hated tomatoes as well, though she agreed that nickname did fit her, embarrassingly. She got back at those guys who teased her by actually beating them up, thus becoming the "Red Hot Habanero."_

The jinchuuriki nodded, both were teased when they were younger. Now what else happened? Oh yeah, they got to stand up for themselves after a while. That's right…for the girl…when they were at the Forest of Death, and those Sound Ninjas came.

_She pulled out a kunai as Zaku came closer towards Sasuke and Naruto. "It's useless. That won't work on me." The female Sound Ninja said. Sakura looked at her, smirking. "What are you talking about?" She put the kunai to her hair that the ninja had a grip on and sliced it, shortening her hair. _

Haruno Sakura really tried her best and attacked Zaku, even though she would just awaken Sasuke at that point and be injured as well.

"_Your hair is red…and stiff like thread. Hair like this is ugly!" The boy's brother said as he gripped her long red hair. "I…I don't like my hair either!" Kushina yelled as she used her strength to pull her hair out from his hand. She punched him in the stomach, kicked him in the neck, and then jumped-kicked him towards the ground, continuing to beat him as he's down. "But…even with hair like this, I'm still me! What choice do I have?!" _

Uzumaki Kushina managed to save herself from that time – well it was really easy, either way, but she did prove herself she's still as strong. What else was there to remind us of the two's similarities? Oh yes, they both have that inner temper that would usually just snap and would hurt anyone. Naruto nodded as he thought about their strength. '_They're really strong, 'ttebayo…' _He smiled nervously as he remembered when Sakura would always hit him when he was being foolish or just plain annoying to her. Then he remembered something from those flashbacks. They both had been teased somewhat because of their hair or around that. They had hair that really stand out and really attracted that one person…the red hair that brought Namikaze Minato to Kushina…and that pink hair that brought Uzumaki Naruto to Sakura. If you think about it more, the blonde males happened to save their destined partner.

When those Hidden Cloud Ninjas kidnapped Kushina, Minato saved her by finding her trail of red hair. At their last night, when Obito/Tobi/Madara- that Masked Man kidnapped Kushina to get to the Nine Tails, who was about to kill her, Minato saved her in time, bridal style, giving a rare death glare that shows that he would kill you in no mercy. When Sasuke was about to stab Sakura with her own kunai as he choked her, Naruto also saved her in a bridal style, giving that same killer death glare towards Sasuke's dark, revenge-filled eyes.

Naruto looked up into the night sky and smiled. "'Tou-chan…'Kaa-chan…remember when you hoped for me to find the girl who's like Okaa-chan? Heh…" An image of Haruno Sakura appeared in his mind. "I found her…a long time ago…and I will protect her until the end, dattebayo! It's a promise I intend to keep!"

A voice was heard in a distance…

"_Hehe…our hopes did reach this boy…" _

_End._


End file.
